The Mini Stories
by lovefanfiction.com
Summary: Dear princess Celestia, What me and my friends learned today is that, some days can be rough, tiring, frightening, sad, scary, but, in the end, we all pulled through when we worked together... And we all realized that all we need is each other! I feel like after this experience, things will only get better... anyways, Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle... "Hey Spike! Come get this!"
1. How it works

Hello everyone! It is I, _LoveFanfiction,_

Today I bring you the mini story series! * _Smiles*_

It works like this, *Puts on nerd glasses* every chapter will be its own little story. You get me? Good. _*Gets on a stage and points at a white-board*_ Next, my imagination is just so limited so I need you guys help to come up with ideas for the next story/Chapter. * Points at you with a yard stick *

I will take any idea, as long as its not to weird or hard to understand. I will only do stories up too 4000 words. Oh, and, I will not be taking OC's. Sorry! _* Shrugs with a frown *_

)'-'(

Anyways, Ill do some lovey dovy story's some times, some Action story's, ECT... You get me? _*Nods as I put the stick against the wall*_

( In other word, my own ideas ) _*Points at temple*_

If you have any questions, ill promise to answer them the best way I can in the reviews chat, thing, so be sure to look back at that! _*Gives an encouraged wink* ( Or you can go to Private Massaging and tell me that way )  
_

 _And_ , I will be posting this series more frequent than my other stories. _*nods*_

So please! Go ahead and give me some ideas for a short story! Anything will do. _*Puts hands together and looks at you with a pleading look*_

Well, I think that's all? Maybe? _*rubs back of neck*_

If something comes up and I can't post, I will put a note out saying other wise. _*Gives you a serious look*_

Thank You! See You In A Little!

 _Sincerely,_

 _LoveFanFiction *waves as I jump off a mountain*  
_

 _*You look over the cliff to find a note fluttering around in arms reach as you quickly grab it*_

 _And I had forgot to mention this, but, I will have a first mini chapter ready shortly after you read this note. ( Within 3 days tops )  
_

 _Now this is goodbye, my fellow reader..._

 _See you then..._


	2. Sleepover

**_( Everyone will be in Human forms )_**

 _After A long day of destroying robots, dodging bullets, stopping a explosive train with many civilians on it, and trying to catch Eggman afterwards, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, decided to head back to Tails place to chill for the rest of the evening after there daily adventure._

"Hey Tails." Sonic started up a conversation.

"What's up?" Tails looked over at Sonic as they turned the corner.

"Have you ever wonder how chili dogs are made?''

"Uhh? Should a person who doesn't eat chili dogs on a daily basis wonder that?" Tails chuckled.

"Beats me, I'm just trying to think of a conversation to talk about.'' Sonic smiled boardly as he looked up at the orange colored sky with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Hey, I got an idea of something we could talk about." Knuckles pitched in.

"And what would that be Knuckles?" Tails looked over at knuckles.

"Well, you could say you might not want to talk about it Tails." Knuckles grinned as he looked the other way.

"Well now this could be interesting.'' Sonic smirked as he looked at knuckles as well, thinking he has an idea of what knuckles is thinking about, on the other hand, Tails was clueless and noticed them both smirking and looked back and forth at the two boys.

"What? Stop smirking you two! I'm clueless! Tell me!''

"So Tails, how is Twilight?'' Knuckles looked at him with a sideways glance and Sonic kept in his laughter with small chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Tails gave Knuckles a suspicious look.

"Well, Tails, tell us, do you like her?'' Sonic nudged Tails as he smirked. Tails frowned with his cheeks puffed out with a blush.

"Stop that guys, I like her like Sonic likes Rainbow or how you like AJ'' Tails just shook his head.

"How do you know how we feel about them?'' Sonic smirked at Tails as Tails jaw dropped.

"What? No way!? Don't tell m-''

"I'm just kidding Tails! Hahahahah, your so gullible." Sonic began to laugh as he held his belly. Knuckles just chuckled.

"Wah...?" Tails just blinked before realizing Sonic just made a fool of him and blushed deeply. "Hey! Wait a minute! No fair! I didn't know you where joking!" Tails frowned before sighing deeply to control his red face and his fast beating heart.

"Hey, this gives me an idea" Knuckles grinned at Tails.

"And here I thought your head was hollow kunx" Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up Sonic, anyways, why don't we just go to the library?"

"Good idea kunx! lets go!'' Sonic smirked as he headed towards the library with Knuckles following while Tails just stood there in disbelief.

"W-wait A minute guys! Can't we reconsider this?'' Tails yelled as he ran to them.

"Nope!" Sonic and Knuckles said in unison as the continued to walk in the same direction. A moment later...

"Burrrrrrrrrrr"

"..."

"..."

"heh..." Sonic held his stomach.

''Lunch first?'' Sonic nervously asked as he slowly looked at them.

"Yeah...'' Knuckles and Tails nervously laugh as they went to the closes fast food place

 _ **( At The Library )**_

"Let's watch this one!" Pinkie Pie lifted a scary movie in the air.

''Awe yeah!'' Rainbow Dash agreed with a nod.

"I'm not so good with these types of movies darling...'' Rarity shook her head with a nervous smile.

"I'm sure its not that bad Rarity...'' Twilight nervously smiled.

"Ah say lets watch it!'' Apple Jack smirked at the two.

''Could we not pick that one? Of course I'm not forcing you girls not to...'' Fluttershy mumbled quietly as Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie pie gave her a glare.

"It's four against two! Put the movie in Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash stated as Pinkie Pie nodded with grin.

''Holy Cupcake! The movie ends at like twelve! well more like eleven but lets just put on our PJ's first!'' Pinkie grinned as she hopped up the stairs.

''Sounds like A plan!'' Everyone nodded as the went to put on their pajamas.

 _( 30 minutes later. )_

"Hurry it up Rarity!'' Apple Jack yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!'' Rarity came down wearing her hair up in a messy bun and a long gray shirt that is obviously too big for her. She had a pair of leggings under the shirt.

''Sorry for taking so long girls, had to take off my make up''

"Where in tarnation did you get that shirt Rarity?'' Apple Jack asked

"Silver gave it me, so now I just were it as a night shirt.'' Rarity giggled as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

''Yeah, yeah, can we watch the movie now?'' Rainbow Dash tapped her foot impatiently. Her hair was in a pony tail and had a pair of black sweat pants on with the word 'DASH' written on the back of her butt. She had a tight dark blue tank top on as well. Her Ipod 6 was sticking out of her pants on the wast line of her pants.

"Yes, please." Twilight nodded in agreement as she sat on the couch. Her hair was also in a pony tail and she has a long sleeved black shirt with white strips on the side of the sleeves. She also had a pair of gray sweat pants on.

"I'm still a little nervous" Fluttershy frowned as she looked at the girls, hoping the might change their minds. She had a light green shirt on with a pair of white shorts.

"Fluttershy, It ain't real, and we're all here with ya, ah wouldn't worry about it too much'' AJ smiled at her as Fluttershy nodded slowly. AJ had a pair of leggings on too and A long red and white shirt on. She smiled and took her hair out of the pony tail it was in and let her hair on her shoulders.

''If you say so Apple Jack...'' Fluttershy weakly smiled as RD grinned.

"Looking hot AJ!'' Rainbow joking said as she gained a glare from her.

*KNOCK KNOCK* ( Hey! Is that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles!? )

''Who could that be?'' Twilight looked out the window to see a pizza man. ( SIKE! )

''Dibs!'' Rainbow flashed right at the door and quickly opened the door. The man gives her the receipt and she quickly signs it, grabs the boxes of pizza. and pulls the money out of her back pocket and pushes the money and receipt at him quickly.

" _Your-_ ''

''Thanks!'' she says and slams the door close with her foot. She looks at the girls.

''Hey girls, guess what?'' Rainbow started As as smirk grew on her face.

''What?'' They all gave her questioning looks.

"Got food!" Rainbow smirked as everyone cheered.

''Alright Dashie! PIZZA NIGHT!" Pinkie got on the coffee table and pounded her chest like an ape and jumped at Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie, wait!" Rainbow yelled but it was too late. Pinkie Pie had collided with Rainbow as the pizza boxes where throned in the air. Luckily Rarity used her magic to catch the pizzas in mid air while Twilight caught both the girls with her magic from falling to the ground.

"I swear, you two can be so reckless sometimes.'' Twilight sighed. Pinkie and RD just giggled until Twilight purposely drops them.

"HEY!'' Both Pinkie and Rainbow yelled as everyone begins to laugh

 _ **( With The Boys )**_

'' _Ahhh_ " They all sighed happily after a big meal

''That was so _gooooooood_ '' Sonic rubbed his bloated belly as he sank in his seat.

''Well said dude.'' Knuckles chuckles as he was cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

''Lets hurry up and go.'' Tails got up and stretch. He pulled out his wallet and paid his part of the bill.

''Yeah, Its getting pretty late anyways, lets hurry and get to Twilight's.'' Sonic got up and paid his part as well. Knuckles nodded and paid his share as well.

''Do we really still need to go and all? Its getting late and-''

''We are going no matter what Tails.'' Knuckles headed for the door with Sonic right next to him. Tails sighed and looked up with an unsure look as they headed to Twilights.

 _ **( About 40 minutes of walking dew to A train on the railway blocking the path.)**_

"Oh. My. Mother. Ducking. Gosh. I thought I was gonna die.'' Sonic had ran around in circles to the point he had drilled a hole in the ground

"I'm gonna run there, if you want, you can run with me kunxs, and Tails, you're coming with me!'' Sonic had flunged Tails on his shoulders and blasted off before Tails could get a word out.

 _ **( A minute later... )**_

"Come on knuckle head... " Sonic tapped his foot impatiently with a frown.

"Sonic! Put me do-"

"Here! I'm here!"

"Bout time!" Sonic sighed as he dropped Tails

"OW!"

"Just knock already!"

"Fine, fine"

 _(Poor Tails)_

 _ **( Knock knock! )** _ Said the door **_( Inside )_**

An hour or two has passed and all the girls where shaking in fear as they intensely stare at the TV. Well, almost everyone was. It turns out Rainbow Dash didn't find the movie as scary as she thought it was. After 30 minutes into the 2 to 3 hour movie, she found it pretty boring and dozed off. No one even notice that she was asleep! All of them _( Besides Rainbow dash )_ Where ready to run out the door until the door made a knocking sound.

" **SQUEEEL!** " _( AH! ITS A SPIDER! KILL IT WITH FIRE! )_

 _ **( Outside )**_

"W-what was that?! " Tails frowned with a hint of fright.

"I think that's the girls!" Sonic looked serious.

"We gotta help them!" Knuckles cracked his knuckles _( Haa... )_ as he slams into the door.

"Knuckles! Wait! " Sonic and Tails yelled at the same time.

 ***Bang!*** Knuckles slammed through the door as the girls squeal again but louder.

"I-its real! Y-Y-You said it was just a movie A-Apple Jack!" Fluttershy stutters as she hides behind Apple Jack. Apple Jack rubs her eyes just to sees knuckle's head through the door.

"What in Tarnation are ya doin here kunx? Ya done scared us haft to death." Apple Jack sighs in relief as everyone starts to calm down. Then another sigh could be heard as a white glove pulls Knuckle's head out of the door.

''I-It was just Knuckles?'' Fluttershy looked over Apple Jack's shoulder as she clears the tears out of her eye.

''Are you girls okay?!'' Knuckles walked back in the room to see the girls giving him funny looks

" _Ngh.._ " Rainbow dash moaned as she turned onto her back side. ''Be quite...'' She moaned unconsciously in her sleep.

"She was sleeping? " Twilight asked herself as her eye twitch as she watched Rainbow lay out at the end of the couch

"How on equestria could she sleep through all that noise?" Rarity tilted her head to the side.

''We're alrighty Knucklehead!'' Pinkie pie giggled as she points at the TV.

''A scary movie?'' Knuckles stared in disbelief as he frowned deeply and his shoulders slumped down.

"So, can we come in? Besides kunx who let himself in" Sonic rolled his eyes as he grabbed Knuckles collar again and dragged him back outside.

''Yeah, come on in! We're watching a scary movie.'' Twilight scooted down the couch.

''Where having a double SLEEPOVER!'' Pinkie Pie yelled

''SHH!'' All the girls accept Pinkie pointed at the sleeping Rainbow Dash.

''Ohhhhh! Sorry!'' Pinkie whispered as she giggled at herself.

''Double sleepover?'' The boys said in unison as they looked at one another.

''That doesn't sound like a bad idea Pinkie!'' Twilight nodded as everyone gave a nod or some way they agree.

''Okay, but we smell and we don't have a change of clothes.'' Tails pointed out, hopping they might not let them with that comment.

''And no way am I gonna go back after how long it took us to get here.'' Sonic frowned

"So, lets just _g-_ '' Tails turned around but only for Sonic to grab his collar and pull him back over

 _[ Smelly boys, eww... ]_ Twilight thought for a moment.

''...''

''I got an idea!''

"What is it?'' Sonic gave her a confused look.

"I'll teleport you three home so you can shower, get in your PJs, bring extra clothes, you know"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sonic smiled as Knuckles nodded.

 _[ Darn it! ]_ Tails secretly frowned in his head as he nodded with them

"Well then, see you three in a little!'' She waved as they disappeared in a purple light.

"Should we watch the movie over when they get back or...'' Pinkie started and then was cut off by the glare of her friends.

"I was just kidding! Kidding... Haha?'' Pinkie fell silent as she looked down.

''No way are we watching dat movie over.'' Apple Jack shivered in place at the thought.

"Now what?'' Twilight looked at the girls as they all begin to think.

"I have an idea!'' Pinkie smiled weakly.

''Well?'' They all leaned forward as the wait for an answer.

All she had to do was point at Rainbow Dash to earn frowns from her friends.

"Don't you remember what happen last time, Pinkie dear?'' Rarity shivered.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie giggled evilly as they all looked at her with unsure looks

 _ **( FLASHBACK )**_

"Hehe..." Pinkie rubbed her hands together with a ridiculously big grin as she watched Sonic nap on the tree branch above Rainbow Dash as she lays next to Tank. She quietly puts a hose on the closest fire hydrant as she looks over as Shadow who is holding the front of it

"Its all yours Shadow!'' She whispers as he grins

"Indeed..." His grin widens as he feels the water go through the hose

"PFFFFFFF"

"GAH!" The water first hits Rainbow Dash as her eyes pops open

"Hmm?" Sonic's eyes twitched as he listened to the sounds below him

"S-stop it!'' Rainbow put her hands in front of her face to block the water as she tried to get up

"BWAHAHA!" Pinkie died into laughter as she falls backwards

"Whats with all the noise?" Sonic asked quietly as he opened one of his eyes to see Rainbow Dash coughing hysterically while her hands were in front of her face while Tank was shaking behind her.

"I said STOP!" Rainbow yelled as a dark aurora surrounded her. Shadow pulled the hose away and looked at her with a raised eye brow. Rainbow gave them a long evil smirk as her bangs covered her eyes.

"You like to prank a sleeping person huh Pinkie? That's okay... BECAUSE YOUR NEXT!" Rainbow yelled as she rushed at them.

Sonic looked from above with all hairs on end and a, very, scared expression.

"T-this again? Thank chaos that's not me again!" Sonic shivered as he jumped out of the tree and ran away like his life depended on it.

"BOOM!" Sonic looked behind him to see a giant rainbow mushroom cloud coming from where he napped.

"And that was such a good napping spot!" Sonic had tears in his eyes as he continued to run away.

 _ **( FLASHBACK OVER )**_

"And Sonic looked so upset when he got here." Twilight frowned as she put her hands on her hips.

"So let's not bother RD for the time bein" Apple Jack sighed as she looked over at the napping Rainbow Dash.

''Y-yeah..." The girls nodded as Twilight's phone buzzed.

"Hm?" Twilight looked at her phone to see Tails had text her.

 _~"We are good to go! Can you bring us back now?"~ Tails ~_

"Well, looks like their ready to come back"

"What are ya waiting for? Bring em back then"

"Right" Twilight nodded as she brought them back in the same purple light.

"Where is my shirt Tail-" Sonic was talking to Tails before they were teleported and Sonic ended up teleporting without a shirt on.

"Whoa! A little more warning next time, will ya?" Sonic looked at Twilight with a shocked expression before sighing

 _[ oops... I may have texted her to quick... ]_

''I-i'm so, so s-sorry!" Twilight stuttered with a blush as she turned her face the other way

"Well, I guess that means were back this time!" Tails had noticed the uncomfortable situation that Twilight was in and decided to change the topic.

"Yes! Now what?" Pinkie smiled as the room went quite.

"...''

"What about egging Eggman's lab? Oh the look on his face" Sonic giggled at the thought.

"Were at a sleepover Sonic, not at a late night party" Tails popped Sonic's bubble as he frowned

 _[ I definitely know Dash would have gone with that idea ]_ Sonic pouted in his head

"Yeah, that's right..."

"What about doing each others hair?!" Rarity's eyes sparkled as hairbrushes magically came out of nowhere and into her hands.

"Nuh uh! No way am I getting my hair done!" Knuckles crossed his arms

*Five minutes later*

"How did I end up in this situation?" Knuckles was sitting at the bottom of the couch with his legs and arms crossed as Rarity sat above him while brushing out his dreads

"Because I persuaded you darling" Rarity said it like it was common since.

"Then why am I in the same situation?!" Sonic sat next to him as Fluttershy brushed out his hair.

"This feels kinda nice though" Tails sighed peacefully next to Sonic as he leaned against Apple Jack's legs.

"Y-yeah..." Knuckles mumbled quietly as he loosen up a bit as he rested his back on Rarity's legs.

"I, uh, hmm..." Sonic gave in as well as closed his eyes as he let Fluttershy brush out his quill like hair.

"Yawn!" They all looked over to see Rainbow blinking her eyes open.

"Welcome back skittles.'' Sonic said as Rainbow squinted her eyes.

"I know that voice...Sonic?"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked as she sat up.

"No 'hello!' or 'nice to see you 'Sonic!'?'' Sonic opened his eyes and looked at her in a board manor.

''Hi...'' Rainbow rubbed her eyes as she crawled off the couch and onto the ground. She then crawled over to the boys as she laid on her stomach and put her hands on her chin.

"You still didn't answer my question blue''

''We just came by to hang and some how ended up saying the night. Simple as that'' Sonic leaned his head up and closed his eyes while Fluttershy still brushed his hair.

"Really?! I mean, uh, cool" Rainbow kept herself from getting over excited as she replaced her words.

"Yep"

"So, question..."

"Don't ask" The three boys sighed as they let the girls continue to brush their hair.

"Gotcha, well, I think I'm going to get some air" Rainbow said as she got up.

"I'm going with you!" Sonic rushed to get up as Rainbow smirked.

"Are you sure? Fluttershy was being easy on your hair"

 _[I swear, when it comes to his hair, he's more, what's the word? Crazy? Uptight? No... Wait yeah, pretty uptight about it than me]_ Rainbow shook her head as Sonic fallowed behind her.

"Ah swear, them two are like peas in a pod." Apple Jack smirked as she watched them walk out the door.

"Pretty much... It's like their brother and sister. The resemblance is so whacked" Tails added as he looked over at Twilight who was chatting happily with Pinkie Pie.

"When you think about it, most of us are mirror." Fluttershy pointed out.

"How so?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy shrugged, "For instance, Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Both like going fast, cocky, blue... Their pretty close in resemblance. Or Twilight and Tails, both very smart, creative, you know."

"Yeah, just as Fluttershy says it. Its so... Interesting..." Tails crossed his legs and thought about it.

"I guess that's just how it is!" Pinkie giggled as she rolled her way over to them with Twilight walking behind her.

Twilight smiles, "I'm sure it's just a coincident. Oh, and Tails, since your here, I have that book you wanted to look at!" Tails nods and gets up as he follows her upstairs.

''Hey! Look outside!" Fluttershy says as she looks out the window.

"What is it darling?'' Rarity asks as she stops brushing knuckles hair and looks out the window,

''Oh my stars...! Look at that view!'' Rarity gasps as she sees stars shooting across the sky.

"Move over girls!" Knuckles and Apple Jack joins them as the look through the window too.

"Whoa..." Knuckles jaw dropped as he put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"What are ya doing Kunxs?" Apple Jack looks over at him.

"Making a wish."

"Oh yeah? What's your wish partner?"

"It won't come true if I told you!" Knuckles lightly blushed as he goes back to wishing.

 _[ I wish I can beat Apple Jack in an arm wrestling contest!]_

* * *

 _ **( Up stairs... )**_

"Thanks Twilight!" Tails smiled as he held the book up to his chest.

"It's never a problem Tails'' She giggles as she walks out on the balcony.

"That's right... Today's the meteor shower! How could I forget about it?!" Twilight smiled

"Huh?" Tails followed her out to the balcony but only to be struck by awe to see the amazing sight.

"Let's make a wish Tails!" Twilight looked over at him with a warming smile.

Tails nodded back, "Sure!" As he placed his hands together and closed his eyes. Twilight watched him for a moment before doing the same.

[ I uh, hmm... I wish I can get to learn more about Twilight! ] Tails hands squeezed tightly together as his face began to blush.

She walked over to him, "Are you okay Tails? You look sick!" She put a hand on his cheek as she looked hard at his face.

"I uh. N-no no! I'm mean yes! No wait I-" Twilight than did something unexpected to Tails. She placed her forehead on his.

"You do feel a bit warm... "

"T-twilight?!""

"Huh...?"

"Y-y-your head! I uh!"

Twilight jumped back, "I-i'm so sorry! It's j-just that my brother would always do that for me if I had a fever and... "

"I-i see..." Tails nodded

 _[ I guess I got what I wished for... ]_

 _'_ 'Sorry about that Tails..." Twilight dropped her head in apology.

"No, no! It's okay! Really!" Tails shook his head with wide eyes.

''I-if you say so...'' Twilight looked back up with a faint blush.

"Today was fun. Thanks for letting us come over Twilight" Tails smiled

"Yeah" She nodded in agreement as they both looked back to the sky.

* * *

( With Sonic and Rainbow Dash )

"It sure feels nice out here..." Sonic mumbled quietly under his breath.

"Yeah..." Rainbow replied quietly back as she flew next to him as they moved at a jogging pace.

"..."

"..."

"SWOOOSHHH"

Rainbow staggers in the air, "W-woah!"

"Rainbow Dash?!" Sonic turned to her as the wind kept pushing her around.

"W-whats with these winds?!" She said as she was pushed to the ground

"Ouch..." Rainbow mumbled as she rubs her back.

"You alright Rainbow?" Sonic crouched down next to her

"Yeah... But why the hay is it so windy?! Today didn't schedule for any type of wind!"

All the sudden they hear a voice from above,

" _Oops..._ "

"Derpy?!" Rainbow sat up with an irritated expression.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash! I had to grab a wind cloud for the Doctor!" Derpy gave a board grin as she flew off with her cloud.

"Get back here Derpy!" Rainbow dash got up and tried to chase her if it wasn't for Sonic, who grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, hold it skittles!"

"Why'd you stop me man?!"

"It was an accident, right? No need to chase her!" Sonic insisted that she shouldn't chase her.

"Pff... Whatever..." Rainbow shrugged him off as she looks away with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah. At least your not hurt" Sonic sighed in relief as he sat on the spot.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Rainbow looked slightly back to him as he lied down with his hands behind his head.

"Thanks to you, I found this spot comfy. Now I will lay here. Watching the stars. In peace" Sonic sarcastically told her as he looked up.

 _[ How am I supposed to respond to that? ]_ Rainbow thought as she laid next to him with her arms and legs wide open.

"Hey, would you look at that... " Sonic pointed at the sky as a comet shot by.

"Awe yeah! Wish time!" Rainbow giggled as she closed her eyes.

"Right!" Sonic smiled as he closed his eyes.

[ If I had one wish... What would it be? hmmm... I know! I wish for all the chill dogs in the world! ] Sonic giggled subconsciously with a bit of droll running down his chin

"I'd don't think that dream would come true Sonic'' Rainbow called out next to him as he opened his eyes

''You don't know that! Aye... Wait a minute! You don't know what i'm thinking! How cou-''

"All the chill dogs in the world, right?''

"How did you know that?" Sonic turned on his side and looked at her.

"I can read your mind!" Rainbow giggled as she turned over to look at him.

Sonic shook his head, "Sure"

"I'm just kidding! Jeez... It's the spit on you face." Rainbow rubbed the side of her chin to show where the spit was.

"Oh" Sonic rubbed the spit off with his hand

"Hahahah!" Rainbow laughed at him as he looked away "You big goof" Rainbow giggled as she lightly punched his shoulder. Sonic just sighed as he looked back at her.

"Says the person with Wonderbolts posters all over her mansion" Sonic smirked as he laid on his back

"Aye chump! Got a problem with that?" Rainbow rolled her eyes as she looked back at the stars.

 _"No...Not at all..."_

* * *

 ** _Well that's a wrap! Sooo, getting straight to the point... What did you think? More like what was your favorite part? I liked the flashback. XD Leave a review! Remember to Fav and follow as well! This story is based on any reviewers ideas! This chapter was just the start! So leave an idea for me! The next idea i will be taking is from Speed the Hedgehog, The Fight! I have already started on it so I shall update soon! Until then..._**

 ** _B_**

 ** _Y_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _!_**

 ** _By, LoveFanFiction..._**


	3. The Fight

_**The fight**_

* * *

 _"WOOSSHH!"_

 _( Idea by -Speed the Hedgehog- )_

"That's 1.6 seconds Sonic" Tails smirked as he wrote the time down on a clipboard.

"Didn't I do better on the last run?" Sonic tilted his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but that was when you raced Rainbow Dash"

"Whats the difference?" He asked

"One, you raced to beat Rainbow dash, which means you pushed yourself more. Two, you didn't rush yourself because you weren't racing against a rival." A familiar voice answered Sonic's question as the boys looked from above to see Twilight and Rainbow dash flying down to them.

"Aye! RD!" Sonic waved at her as she landed in front of them with Twilight doing the same.

"Wassup Blue? Running laps?" Rainbow smirked as they fist bumped each other.

"You bet! But I swear, I feel like every lap I'm getting slower!" Sonic said as he grinder his teeth together.

"You sure Blue? You must be over thinking things." Rainbow dash raised an eyebrow

"You think? I not so sure Dash"

"Okay, run it one more time"

"If you say so" Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he walked by the invisible line that he ran from

"On three" Tails said as Sonic nodded at him.

"Dash, you should join him!" Twilight insisted as Rainbow smirked

"Gotcha" She said as she rushed next to him

''Three!"

"I was wondering if you where gonna hop in'' Sonic smirked down at her as she smirked back at him

"Two!"

"It's just a few laps Blue, don't get too cocky!"

"One!"

"Yeah yeah''

"GO!"

"WOOSSHH!"

"And off they go...'' Twilight mumbled as she watched them race off.

"So, anyways, what brings you and Rainbow Dash here, Twilight?" Tails walked next to her as he looked at the blue and rainbow streak they left behind

"Well you see...''

 _( Flashback )_

 _"What do you mean it only called for you four?!" Rainbow got upset as she glared at the map_

 _"I guess we're not needed for this one Dash"_

 _"But-''_

 _"No buts Rainbow Dash!"_

 _"Buts! Hahaha! She said buts" Pinkie giggled as everyone sighed_

 _( END OF FLASHBACK )_

"I see...''

"Yep! So, is all you have been doing today is timing Sonic?"

Tails shook his head "Well... pretty much. Sonic wanted me to time him so he could go faster than before, but the thing is this track is so small that he's running holes in it, so Sonic is dragging me everywhere so he can beat his last lap."

"This reminds me of how Rainbow dash had tried to do a sonic rainboom but the only time she could manage one was when Rarity's butterfly wings burned off.''

"So Rainbow did it because she had a purpose?"

She looked at Tails wide eye "Now that you think about it, yeah!''

"That's okay, I guess" Tails shrugged his shoulders.

Twilight glared at him, "What do you mean, okay?"

''Well, Sonic can break the sound barrier any time he wants so...''

Twilight's face dropped into an angry frown, "Are you telling me Sonic is faster than Rainbow Dash?!"

"Well not to complain or anything but, doesn't Rainbow Dash seem a bit slow, even for Sonic?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, what about Lighting Dust? She's as fast as Rainbow Dash, so is Spitfire, _and_ -''

"Let me stop you right there! So your comparing all these other ponies to Rainbow dash when Sonic rives to Shadow, Mettle Sonic, _Scrouge_ -''

"Okay! But all these rives are still faster than Rainbow Dash!"

"And how do you know that?! Have you ever seen anyone of those people beat Rainbow Dash?''

"No _but-_ "

"Well there you go! The Tails I know doesn't work with guesses to think that's the answer! There has never been a point where one person has beat the other more than three time! It's 50-50 and it has stayed 50-50 ever since we met!''

"That's only because most of the races Sonic has been at a disadvantage dew to the landscape! Nothing but hill, _lakes-_ ''

"And you know who's fault that is? Yours! Your the one who picks the place for them to race!"

"No way! Most of the time those two pick the race track!"

"Oh? Blaming them now huh? I know you pick the race tracks because I'm mostly there too!''

"And so if that's the case, why didn't you say something! Maybe this conversation wouldn't be so long if you had correct the mistake at hand! Hoof! Whatever!"

"Oh, so now its _MY_ fault? When are you going to stop blaming ponies and admit you where wrong?! Your acting just like _a-_

"Don't you dare!'

" _Kid_ "

"You asked for it!" Tails taped this wrist communicator and his arm cannon appeared as he shot some bullets at her.

"Grrr!" Twilight beard her teeth at him as she reflected the bullets with a shield. "Do your worst!"

"Fine! Take this!" Tails charged up his cannon as a blue light had builded up in front of it. Twilight shot a purple laser at him but Tails shot his cannon off at the same time.

"Boom!"

"Gah!" Tails covered his eyes with his arm as Twilight shut her eyes closed.

"Oof!" Twilight was pushed back by the force and shielded herself as Tails tried charging up his cannon again.

"I got you!" Tails shot his cannon and successfully penetrated through her shield.

"I don't think so!" Twilight yelled as she stopped the bullet with her magic. She than turned it back at him and flung it back.

"What the!?" Tails jumped away from it as he landed on the ground.

Twilight than picked him up with her magic and looked him dead in the eye, "Get over yourself!" and then slammed him in the ground before throwing him back a good couple feet.

Tails cringed as he held his stomach, "Screw you!" Tails then shot a bunch of small missiles at her,

"This is your fau- Gah!"

*Boom! Crack!*

"My fault?! So, this is my fault?! Says the alicorn that keeps pushing my buttons! If only you would have stop talking and admit i'm right, we wouldn't have this probl-"

Tails yelled at her through the dust but only to be stop by a laser shooting out of the dust. "Wah!?" Tails exclaims as he side steps out of the way

[ That was too close ] Tails thought as he looked back over but only to be punched in the face,

''You idiot!'' Twilight shouted as she rapidly punched his face.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Tails shouted as he kicked her off him.

"ZOOOM!"

''Did you guys hear that explosio-'' Rainbow began to speak in worried tone but only to stop to see Tails and Twilight with bruises on them. When she looked at the cuts and burn marks on Twilight, she completely lost it.

''Tails..." Rainbow looked down while her bangs covered her eyes. Sonic looked down at her with a cautious but worried look.

''Yeah?'' Tails replied in a irritated tone.

"Did you do this?" Rainbow was now trembling. Sonic's worries for her only deepened as he watched her shake.

''...''

"BUCKING ANSWER ME!" Rainbow yelled as she looked back up him with the most angriest face anyone of the three have seen on her. Sonic put his guard up as Twilight backs up a bit out of shock.

"Rainbow..." Twilight mumbles to herself as Rainbow gets ready to pounce on him.

"Why won't you say anything!?" Rainbow yells once more as she looks at his arm cannon.

"Rainbow, I-I..." Tails backs up as Rainbow grins her teeth together.

''Rainbow dash.'' Sonic starts but before he could say anything else, her next words take him by surprise.

"Don't 'Rainbow dash' me Sonic! I don't know what these two are auguring about but both Tails and Twilight knows what my element is and THEY BOTH KNEW HOW I WOULD REACT! SO WHY THE BUCK DID YOU DO IT TAILS!?'' Rainbow yells once again

"R-rainbow..." Sonic becomes even more shocked as he sees little tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I trusted you...!" Rainbow rushes at him while Tails eyes widens.

"Rainbow! Wait!'' Tails yelled but before she could hit him,a blue blur passes in front of him, slamming Rainbow Dash to the ground.

"Gah!" Rainbow struggles around underneath him as Sonic looks at her seriously, making her stop moving around so much dew to the fact that Sonic never gives her that face unless he is really serious. His glare than softened as he playfully pinches the tip of her wings. But what Sonic just did was hit both of her nerves in her wings, making her unable to fly for the time being.

"Ouch! S-sonic?!" Rainbow exclaims in shock as she just stops all at once and looks at him wide eyed.

"Sorry Rainbow...It's nothing personal" Sonic forced a smile at her as he picks her up in his arms. Rainbow becomes stiff as Sonic carries her back to the spot they were once in.

 _[ How? Why? H-how did he know that if he pinched my wings, I wouldn't be able to fly? Every pegasus as their own nerve, but how did he..? How could he figure out mine?! Much less... W-why would he do that? ]_ Rainbow deeply thought about this with the same shocked expression as her chin rested on his shoulder. _[ I feel so betrayed... ]_ The more she thought about it, the more her feelings where hurt.

Sonic looked at the two with anger and sadness in his eyes.

''Things didn't need to get this bad guys, come find us when you've made up'' Sonic glanced at them before turning around running off. When he did, they both looked at the same shocked expression Rainbow Dash had when Sonic pinched her nerves.

"R-Rainbow dash...'' Twilight sat down with tears in her eyes as she stared at the ground, "What type of friend am I? What's wrong with me...?" Twilight started talking to herself as Tails slowly walked up to her.

"Twilight" He started as he looked at her with a sad smile, "What happened today, I'd wish you would forget about it. A-and so, I apologize for my behavior. Will you forgive me?" Tails bit his lip as he looked at her in the eye.

"T-tails I...'' Twilight paused for a moment ''Of course I forgive you, but...'' Twilight trailed off.

"But what?" Tails crouched down by her as he looked closer at her with worried eyes.

''D-don't you hate me? After all the things I said and-'' Twilight was cut off when Tails hugged her.

"I could never hate you Twily'' Tails spoke in a gentle voice as her hugged her tighter. Twilight made a shaky smile as her hoofs and wings wrapped around him.

"Thank you Tails..." Twilight calmed down as she rested in his warm embrace.

* * *

( Sonic and Rainbow Dash P.O.V )

As Sonic was running back to the library, Rainbow Dash's mood had darken and was now in a depressing mood. Sonic had notice how quite Rainbow was and decided to slow down and talk to her.

''Aye, Rainbow, you alright? I'm not hurting you am I?" Sonic asked as he slowed down to a fast jogging paste.

''...'' Rainbow remain quite as she was still deep in her thoughts. But then again, she chose not to listen to him.

"Rainbow...?" Sonic was now worried as he stopped in place. He than moved the weightless Rainbow dash in front of him to see she was avoiding eye contact.

Sonic peered into her face to see her eyes where a bit puffy, "Have you been crying?" Sonic's eyes went wide in shock and then frowned at her as he noticed her biting her trembling lip.

''N-no! It's just...'' Rainbow trailed off, but then started again "H-how? Why?" Rainbow spoke quietly as she looked at him with tears at the corner of her eyes.

[ Why am I so sad? This isn't me! The real me would be super angry at him, but why am I not feeling that way? ] Rainbow thought as she blinked back tears.

"Huh?" Sonic tilted his head sideways as he continued to look at her with worried eyes.

"How did you know about my wings? A-and the nerves a-and-''

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sonic than was taken aback as his worried face turned into a confused one.

[ Huh? What dose he mean, ''What are you talking about?" Doesn't he already...? ] Rainbows sadness soon vanishes as she gets angry

"I'm talking about when you pinched my wings! Idiot!" Rainbow yelled while the two awkwardly glare at each other. Its awkward because Sonic is holding her in front of him in the air.

"Your mad because I pinched your wings?! Are you serious?! You had me worried there for a moment Dash, but this is-

"Shut up! I thought you did what you did to keep me from flying at Tails again!"

"What? You act like I purposely damaged your wings!''

"And I thought you did! You- Grr! Y-you idiot!'' Rainbow was of course mad, but she then felt like a total idiot for thinking he may have done it on purpose. Thinking this Rainbows lips turned from a angry frown into a shaky smile.

"I-idiot?! Says the pony that is smiling like a fool! You girls get angry over the stupidest things!'' Sonic huffed out a sigh as he glared back at Rainbow dash, who was now blushing while looking away. "Now you blushing! Whats with you?!" Sonic looks at her with an exaggerated shock face

Rainbows face gets even redder as he points it out, "S-shut up! The only reason that I was like that was because you hit the nerve on both my wings! I-I thought you did it on purpose! I-I made m-me feel really u-upset...!" Rainbow shut her eyes tightly closed as she waits for Sonic to yell at her some more.

''...'' He paused for a moment before biting his grinning lip

''...Mpf...Pff...HAHAHAHA!'' Sonic died out laughing as he hugged Rainbow Dash with all his strength.

"Huh...?" Rainbow opened one eye to see Sonic's laughing face. "W-why are you laughing?! It's not funny!" Rainbow pouted as Sonic giggled.

"If that was the problem, why didn't you say something RD?'' Sonic smiles

''I... Um...'' Sonic looks at Rainbow dash as she begins thinking of an answer and he laughs again.

''Hey!'' Rainbow frowns with a blush

"What a cute reaction RD, well done, you won my heart!" Sonic jokes and Rainbow giggles a little. Seeing this, Sonic smiled too, knowing his best friend was cheering up a bit.

Sonic sets Rainbow down, ''So, as an apology, may I take the maiden to Sugarcube Corner?'' He dose a little bow with a hand out. Rainbow dash giggles and decides to play along.

"Why, of course, sir Sonic, I would love to!" Rainbow bows as well and takes his hand, slightly feeling better and better.

''Oh and, I'm paying this time" Sonic added as they changed directions, as they did, they both let go of each other, mostly because it's hard to walk for Rainbow dash and it's pretty awkward

''Well, yeah! I paid last time!" Rainbow reminded him as he began to think back.

"T-that's true..."

"You goof" Rainbow rolled her eyes with a smile as Sonic rubs the back of his head.

''I was gonna pay anyways after what happen with Tails and Twilight, and because of how I had undauntedly hurt you...'' Sonic gave a unsure smile to her as she grins.

''No excuses Blue'' Rainbow smugly smiled as she looked forward.

''Don't you dare get too cocky RD!'' Sonic grinned back as he looked forward as well

''Yeah, yeah...''

* * *

( Tails and Twilight's P.O.V )

While Sonic and Rainbow dash had gotten over each others confusions, Tails and Twilight had patched things up and had gotten up to talk better

"So...Before we go find Sonic and Rainbow dash... Can I maybe take you out somewhere?'' Tails had said this as an apology for what he had done but Twilight had though different of his question

"T-take me out? Like a-a date?" Twilight blushed at how calm he was when he asked it, a little manly looking too.

"W-when you put it like that... I-i suppose so" Tails calm expression then crashed and burned by Twilight when she pointed it out. ''I-I mean for what I had said a-and done! A-an a apology date! Gah! I-I mean-''

"I understand Tails" Twilight said calmly but really she was a bit sad that the date wasn't legit

"Y-you do?'' Tails looked at her with an unsure look as she nodded

"O-oh... Good'' Tails sighed in relief as he put his hands on his knees and looked down ''Phew''

''So, yes, I would like to go on a date Tails.'' Twilight smiled softly as Tails just kinda, started at her while he was still bend down, holding onto his knees.

''She said yes...'' Tails smiled to himself as he drifted into his thoughts until Twilight giggled, snapping him out of trance.

''So, where should we go?''

"I haven't thought this far...''

"How come?''

''W-well... Don't laugh okay?''

Twilight raised an eyebrow ''Sure''

''I thought you would reject me so...'' Tails blushed as he glanced away as Twilight bit her trembling lip.

"Pff...''

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Tails frowned and Twilight instantly busted out laughing

''Hahahahaha! You sure are a innocent person Tails." Twilight giggled as Tails flinched at her words

[ I-innocent?! ]

"Come on now, that's not fair!''

"Haha, I sorry Tails. I lied" Twilight smiled as Tails rolled his eyes

"Yeah, no kidding''

"So, how about Sugarcube corner?'' Twilight giggled a bit before calming down

"Sounds like a plan, lets go!" And so, the two walked off to sugarcube corner

* * *

(Sonic and Rainbow Dash's P.O.V)

As they get there, Sonic and Rainbow took a seat by the closest window, since the place was a bit packed, there was no air to breath.

Rainbow took a breath as she stuck her head out the window, "Phew, good thinking Sonic! I probably be out of here ten times faster if it wasn't for you"

"I know what you mean!" Sonic nodded as he set his elbow on the window seal and rested his head on his hand ''It's so hot in here!" Sonic closed his eyes and made a sulky face. Rainbow looked back at him and laughed

''What's so funny?'' Sonic opened one eye to see her giggling at him,

"What is with that face? You look like you just jumped out of a lake'' Rainbow smirked while Sonic replied in a calm tone

"This, my dear Rainbow Dash, is my resting face''

"So all those times you acted relaxed around me was just for looks?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow

''W-well...''

[ I can't tell her that I get excited around her, she's just so fun to hang around with! If i told her, she will take it the wrong way... Anyways... Its embarrassing ] Sonic thought as he shook his head

''Of course not Dashie, it's just I'm always thinking about yo- I mean Dr. Eggman and when he might appear, since he always comes around when I'm relaxing!''

"Where you about to say me?'' Rainbow blushed as she looked out of the window and directly at Sonic

''O-oh... N-no! It was because I was looking at you that made me say it!" Sonic quickly lied

"A-alright, If you say so...'' Rainbow than looked back out the window. Just than Pinkie pie hopped by with two menus in her mouth

"Oh lookie! It's Sonic and Dashie! Are you two on a dateeee?" Pinkie asked cheerfully as she placed the menus on the table for them.

"N-no, sorry Pinks, but you know that's never been the case.'' Sonic quickly changed his face to his normal one and shook his head,

''Okie lokie dokie! So whatch'a two crave'n for'' Pinkie asks with a giggle as Rainbow dash just nodded at her.

''The usual Pinkie'' Pinkie nods as she looks at me

''A chocolate frosty? Oh, and a large fry'' Pinkie nods happily as she hops off.

''Ugh, my stomach is makin noises'' Rainbow frowns as she rubs her belly

''Haha, chill out, The food will come, I guaranteed'' Sonic chuckles as he sits back with his hands behind his head

''It kinda hurts'' Rainbow wines as she lays her head on the table

''Dose it? Haven't you eaten today?''

"I had wanted to go shopping but then the map called and then I find out I'm not needed and, oh, you know the rest.'' Rainbow rubbed her temples like she didn't want to remember her day.

"Today was pretty crazy. At least no one got hurt.''

''...I guess...'' Rainbow says hesitantly as she glances away from him

''Sonic? Rainbow Dash?'' A familiar voice called out to them.

"Twilight?" Sonic looked behind him to see Tails and Twilight walking up to them.

"Tails?" Rainbow frowned as she looked away

''M-mind if we joined you?'' Twilight looked a little nervous as she ask this.

''Yeah...'' Rainbow replied quietly as she scooted down her seat.

"Sure!'' Sonic smiled as he pat the seat next to him for Tails.

''Thanks!" Twilight smiled as she sat next to Rainbow Dash

''We already ordered so you might have to wait a bit'' Sonic told them as Tails sat next to him

''Alright'' Tails nodded

''...''

''...''

The four of them stayed quite until Rainbow broke the silence

''S-so, Tails, Twilight... What where you guys arguing about before me and Sonic showed up?'' She asked but never looked back at them.

''O-oh that...'' Both Tails and Twilight blushed as they thought back to earlier today

"Well?" Sonic was also curious as well and looked at Tails. As he did, he noticed he was a bit pink in the cheeks, witch subconsciously made him grin.

''Well... When you guys left to do your long run, me and Twilight, uh, had a bit of a disagreement.'' Tails slowly confess

''What was the disagreement you had?" Rainbow's ears perked up a bit as she glanced at Tails.

''...'' Twilight looked away in embarrassment as Tails rubs his head out of nervousness.

''Just spill it, would ya?" Sonic rolled his eyes as they continued to be awkward.

"...We where having a fight about... W-well... You two'' Twilight spoke

"Huh?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash where both equally surprise and shocked as they listened to their friends confession.

"Well, uh, it started like this..." Tails began as he told them about earlier.

( Five minutes later )

''Pff...'' Sonic put his hand over his mouth

"Mpf...'' Rainbow giggled as she bit her lip, "So, what set you off Tails was when she called you a kid?! Holy crap!''

"Bwahahah!" Sonic gave in and slammed his hand on the table.

"Oh my gosh... You two are really something else!" Rainbow laughed as well, gaining some looks from the ponies around them.

''How embarrassing...'' Twilight said quietly as she put her hooves in front of her face.

''Come on guys... It's not that funny!" Tails pouted

''That my dear friends, is an argument meant for me and Dashie to have one day, not you'' Sonic chuckled as Twilight and Tails nodded

"R-right...''

"Well, if that's the case, I forgive you two'' Rainbow dash calmed down and smile at her two embarrassed friends

''Really?" Tails was the first to speak

"Really''

"Thank you Rainbow''

"Well, if she's fine with you two, I guess I am too'' Sonic shrugged

''Thanks Sonic'' Tails smiled as Twilight sighed in relief

''Since that is over with, let's eat! I'm starving!'' Rainbow licked her lips and took a bite out of her hay sandwich

''Agreed!" Everyone nodded and chowed down

"And that's what I call a good ending!" Pinkie winked at the screen and the reader is taken aback

 **Reader: Is that even legit?**

 **LoveFanFiction: I suppose?**

* * *

 **Welp! That's quite a mix. I have a bad habit of asking this now but, that was your favriot part? I liked how Tails gets angry when he's called a kid! Pff! Nerd. Anyways! Next up is _Sonicblaster21, The Camping Trip! (This story has both GOOD END and BAD END )  
_**

 **I Now will awnser some questions;**

Christian Wolf27 chapter 1 . Jun 13

Will truths & dares be allowed?

 **Yes Indeed**

Rarity 121 chapter 1 . 20h ago

Could you please do one about Silver and Rarity, going to the beach (I'm so unoriginal, lol)

Make it as lovey dovey as you want :3

 **Sure! You will be after Sonicblaster21 Idea!**


End file.
